The mechanisms for performing a waist or abdominal exercise having been comparatively speaking quite primitive in the prior art. Those of which the inventor is aware include an inclined bench having a foot constraint so that a person may be capable of performing situps thereon. Another waist or stomach development exercise includes performing an exercise known as a jack knife in which the exercisor is orginally in a prone position and simultaneously raises his legs and his arms together to touch. These techniques can be characterized by noting that in a relatively short period of time after exercising, one is required to perform a successively increasing number of repetitions in order to derive benefits from the exercise and therefore only people with exceptional mental dispositions are truly capable of doing the plurality of repetitions of an exercise of this nature that are necessary.